


Goldi's Punishment

by Kono10



Series: The SissyBoy Sagas [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Play, Comedy, Corporal Punishment, Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay, Gay Sex, Girly boys, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Satire, Shameless Smut, Shotacon, Sissies, Sissyboys, Slutty boys, Smut, Spanking, Sugar Daddy, Teenagers, Underage Sex, Voyeurism, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 16:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20781326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kono10/pseuds/Kono10
Summary: Goldi gets spanked by daddy Texarkana.





	Goldi's Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> A short oneshot requested by one of my readers! I hope you enjoy it!

James Texarkana was sitting at his desk in his office, staring at his watch, waiting for the hand to strike 5pm.

15 more minutes.

He was ready to go home.

Even though he could leave whenever he pleased, he believed in traditional work ethics that his father taught him (And his grandfather taught to him) when he inherited the oil company. As the boss, you must work as hard as the rest of your workers.

He was the first to come in and always the last to leave. He remembered all his employees’ names and enjoyed throwing holiday parties for them.

Treat them real good, and they’ll treat you good too. That’s why all his workers loved him, and his oil business was booming.

He was a real, God-fearing, man’s man.

Not skinny or fat. Just the average size of a 47-year-old American man who enjoyed drinking beer and eating a hot plate of steak and potatoes every so often. He still had a head full of sandy red hair which he kept neatly combed back and appropriately trimmed (Not too short like the military but not too long like those dirty hippies). He liked to start his workday wearing a nice, crisp suit with a smooth hot coffee, and liked to end his work day with an iced cold beer and wearing nothing but Goldi on top of him.

Work hard. Play later.

That was the motto he tried to live by.

Tried.

Of course he broke that rule sometimes and was currently breaking it then as he was sitting at his desk, enjoying the hot mouth of his young secretary around his cock.

Percy was a sweet youngster. A black haired, blue eyed, pretty thing, he hired 6 months ago. The 22-year-old was an amazing assistant. Smart, with a professional attitude, and he was always ready to bring Mr. Texarkana a coffee, some completed paperwork, or his horny sissy ass for a midday pick me up.

About 15 minutes before, he came in to check and see if Mr. Texarkana needed anything done before he left, asking with the always enticing question: Is there anything else I can do for you, sir?

Of course, Mr. Texarkana had something he could do. His paperwork was done, and he still had 30 minutes left to kill.

“Yeah, I have something you can take care of for me.” All the man had to do was smile, and with a horny grin, Percy got to his knees in front of him.

He pulled out the man’s thickening rod and wrapped his soft pink lips around the head of his cock. Mr. Texarkana told him to suck it until it was time to leave.

Percy did just that.

He started sucking slow, focusing only around the swollen head then he picked up speed while going lower on his shaft, making the man grunt and press the boy’s head into his lap. 

_Hot damn, Percy could suck one like a champ._ Mr. Texarkana had to admit.

He was gonna shoot way before it was time to go.

_Still,_ he thought, nothing beat the feeling of his sissy-wife, Goldi.

Goldi would have had his cock halfway down his throat, his nose buried in his dark red pubes while gripping and squeezing his balls to finish him off.

Boy, Goldi was something else.

When he first saw him in that sissyboy pageant at the DaddyFatStacks Private Country Club three years ago, his dick stood up like a Tuscan cactus—

I mean—

It was love at first sight.

He shined like an angel on the stage in his all white Sissyboy’s Secret lingerie outfit, gliding gracefully on a silver pole, showing off his long milky legs, and BARELY covering his smooth boy places. James yearned to have him. He spent thousands of dollars to win him that night, and after the pageant, Goldi showed him that he was no angel.

His sweet mouth and sissy ass had him on his knees begging Jesus Christ for mercy that glorious night!

He had to have him for himself after that.

Just thinking about Goldi on that night had Mr. Texarkana’s testicles boiling over with cum. He held Percy’s head in both hands and fed him his hot man oil, and the assistant gratefully swallowed it down.

That would hold him over until later tonight.

To his surprise, the clock struck 5pm right on time, and it was time to go. He locked up, waved to all his employees then hopped into his truck and sped home.

He was ready to be greeted warmly at his front door by his lovely sissywife.

Goldi wasn’t his first sissy (And definitely not his last), but he was the first one he ever wanted to marry. Thanks to his oil tycoon connections with David Bradford, Goldi’s father, and spending a lot (and I mean A LOT) of money to impress him, a year later he made Adam “Goldilocks” Bradford into Adam “Goldilocks” Bradford-Texarkana, his boywife.

He spoiled Goldi throughout the years. Perhaps too much sometimes. They rarely argued about anything, but the “Golden-haired Sweetheart of East Texas” as he was named, ironically could have quite the nasty attitude and be sneaky and disobedient at times, and from time to time, Mr. Texarkana had to punish him.

Mr. Texarkana was a firm believer of corporal discipline.

“Spare the rod, spoil the child.” Was his favorite misquoted Bible verse. Whether it was his sons or his sissies, he’d put the belt to all of them to make them mind. And there were times where he had to bend Goldi over his knee and remind him that he was the boss of his house. Rarely. He didn’t set many rules in his household, but there was one that no one was allowed to break, not even Goldi, without being reprimanded.

Lance, Josh, Mason, and Freddy all stood in the kitchen waiting for Mr. Texarkana to get home.

It had been a hard day for the Texarkana cleaning staff. It was always a hard day working for Goldi. It wasn’t bad working for Mr. Texarkana. He was a nice guy who paid generously, cared about their lives, and if they needed time off, he gave it to them without a second thought. He was a great employer.

Goldi was a bitch though.

He didn’t like them, and they didn’t like him. The reason Mr. Texarkana hired them was to take care of his sissywife’s every STUPID BITCHY whim, and every day he was bitching at them.

That morning before Goldi left for school, he yelled at them to make sure the whole house was clean, and the pool, and have his expensive ass Japanese tea and cookies ready by 2pm because he was having a visitor over and he wanted to show off.

“If I come back and this whole place isn’t spotless, I’ll have you dickless losers fired!” He shouted at them.

What a HUGE CUNT!

Still, they had to admit that he was hot, and they liked hearing him or seeing him get fucked. They knew his profile, and all of them had masturbated to the pretty boy at least one time.

They had seen him 69ing on the patio with that other boy, and it was hot. Two sissies fucking in the house was a rare sight, and they knew Mr. Texarkana was gonna be pissed when he found out that two sissies were having sex in his house without him. That was his number one rule that Goldi had to obey, but apparently forgot about.

They were going to forget about telling Mr. Texarkana. They got a damn good show earlier, and Mr. Texarkana’s spankings can sound pretty brutal at times, so sympathetically, they were going to let Goldi off the hook, but when Quinn left, he screeched at the servants for serving the wrong thing.

“This isn’t my Japanese tea, you fucking stooges! It’s Chinese!” He frisbeed the tea saucer at them, but they dodged it in time, causing it to shatter against the wall. “Clean this shit up and get back to work!”

“I’m gonna tell him.” Lance said to the other three guys. “Tonight, when he gets home, he’ll lock the door and we can sneak up stairs to hear everything.” The four high fived each other, ready to hear Mr. Texarkana have Goldi’s ass that night.

The front door opened, and Mr. Texarkana walked in. He was surprised to not find Goldi there, but instead was welcomed by his servants.

“Hello sir, I hope your day has been well.” Lance said robotically polite.

“It’s been great, son.” He scooped up the stack of mail on his living room table and sifted through it. “Where’s Goldi?”

“Why, he’s in the shower sir. He’s freshening up since he had company over earlier.” Lance turned his head to smirk at his friends.

He stopped. “What company? Who?”

“I’m not sure, sir.” He shrugged. “Some other boy who looked to be a friend of his. It’s not my place to comment, but he was a pretty cute sissy type. Mrs. Texarkana asked us to bring them some tea out on the back patio. After a while, it sounded like the two were having a– good time out there.”

James raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

“What were they doing?”

Goldi had to let off some steam by doing a few hours of pole dancing. It was his outlet, and it’s what kept him in tip top sissy shape. Blasting music, he climbed, slid, whirled around the pole in his room. He was still frustrated about his meeting with Quinn earlier that afternoon. He couldn’t let that country trash in the pageant and out stage him! He needed to think of a plan to annihilate his competition.

After his workout, he took a shower and seethed more. He put on his nighties which consisted of nothing but a pair of pink lacy panties and his favorite pink princess thigh highs.

“Hey Goldi!” Daddy kept yelling for him from their bedroom, but Goldi was too distracted to hear it.

“HEY GOLDI!” He yelled one more time then Goldi finally heard him.

“What?” He burst through the door, annoyed that he was interrupting his contemplation.

Daddy shut the door behind him then walked over to the bed.

“Bend over the bed. Now.” Daddy said.

Goldi caught the viciousness in daddy’s voice and hesitated.

“Why?”

Oh Christ!

Was it because he forgot to greet daddy at the door? He was so focused on his plan to destroy Quinn that he forgot to greet him like he always did.

“I’m sorry I forgot to greet you daddy.” He tried to angel talk his way out of trouble. “I’ve just been really busy today that—"

“I heard you had someone over here today.” Mr. Texarkana interrupted, “Who was it?”

Huh?

Ohh!

Oh goddammit!

He forgot about daddy’s rule!

Who even told him about—

_Those damn servants!_ Goldi growled.

Daddy lifted an eyebrow waiting for his reply.

“No one.” Goldi answered quietly.

“Don’t you lie to me.” Mr. Texarkana grabbed him, sat on the bed, and bent Goldi over his knee at the waist. His face was almost to the floor and his ass high in the air parallel to daddy’s face. He pulled down Goldi’s little panties and started spanking him, heavy handedly.

Goldi screamed from the stinging pain in his ass cheeks. Daddy had large hands, so his spankings were excruciating! He could feel the heat of each smack flaming up his spine.

“What. Did. I. Tell. You. About. Having. Other. Sissies. Over. Without. Me.” He accentuated each word with a scorching spank. Goldi bucked and whined, trying to struggle out of daddy’s grip, but his legs were trapped underneath his leg. Then daddy started spanking in rapid succession, prompting Goldi to scream and kick harder.

“I told you to wait until I get home, didn’t I?”

“Yes daddy! I’m sorry!” Goldi cried, tears flowing freely down onto the carpet.

“I mean it! No playing around until I get home to see! Understand?”

“Ok! Ok! I’m sorry daddy! I’m sorry, pleease!”

Still Mr. Texarkana spanked until Goldi’s cheeks were red all over (even though they were suspiciously red to begin with).

The servants were at the door, snickering while cranking their hard cocks to the sound of Goldi crying and crying as Mr. Texarkana spanked him ruthlessly. They knew that this was only the first half, and stuck around with their ears to the wall, trying not to blow their loads just yet.

When Mr. Texarkana thought enough was enough, he stopped, lifted Goldi back up then tossed him on the bed.

Goldi laid on his side, rubbing his tender ass cheeks.

Why was everything happening to him today?

No one could ever fathom how hard it was to be him!

What did he do to DESERVE all these hardships?!

He was still frustrated about earlier and upset for being spanked so he did something he knew better not to do, but his frustration wouldn’t let him stop.

“Daddy, you big meanie!” He YELLED at daddy.

Oh.

That did it.

That got Mr. Texarkana’s blood boiling and his cock hurting to punish him further.

“I’ll show you mean!” He roared back.

He pinned Goldi on his stomach and straddled his ass.

Then Goldi screamed when he slapped his sore ass again.

“No! I’m sorry! I didn’t mean it!"

“Get your ass over here!”

The servants heard Goldi and Mr. Texarkana yell then the snap of a bottle cap opening.

SMACK!

Goldi cried then they heard Mr. Texarkana grunt like a bear.

“AH DADDY!” Goldi yelled.

Next came the sound of wet skin slapping together and Goldi’s slutty moans ululating as Mr. Texarkana drove his cock in and out of him.

The sex was so loud, they could paint a clear picture through the door of how Mr. Texarkana was fucking Goldi.

Goldi’s tender ass was covered in his handprints. He had his boywife by the slender hips while pistoning his massive hard cock pitilessly in his sissybitch hole.

“I’ll show you mean!” He kept growling as he fucked the crying boy without mercy.

They furiously stroked their cocks as they listened to Mr. Texarkana groan in deep pleasure and Goldi’s muffled whining as if Mr. Texarkana had mushed his face into the sheets.

“You gonna follow my rules from now on?” Mr. Texarkana said.

SMACK!

“Yes!” Goldi cried.

“You gonna be a good boy?” He sounded close.

SMACK! SMACK!

“Yes daddy! I’ll be a good boy! I’ll be a good boy! Please!”

“You know I love you, right?” He snarled.

“I love you too!” Goldi cried.

They heard kissing and the sound of skin slapping quicker and quicker then Mr. Texarkana roared like an uninhibited beast as he orgasmed, and in tandem, the four servants finished along with him.

They heard his roaring grow softer then quiet but still heard Goldi whimpering and sniffling.

Mr. Texarkana said something to him before they heard footsteps stomping towards the door and they scrambled back as Goldi threw open the door.

His hair a mess, eyes red, nose running.

Embarrassed.

“What the hell are you doing up here! Get back to work before I have you peasants fired!” He snapped at them as he pushed past them, his ass cheeks as red as bell peppers.

He went into his bedroom and slammed the door, leaving the four servants to snicker under their breath.


End file.
